


Echo

by smarshtastic



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Infinite Forest (Destiny), M/M, Masturbation, Wall Sex, off label use of Echoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: It’s been weeks since Saint last saw Osiris. Saint isn’t worried - Osiris can take care of himself and this stretch of radio silence isn’t unusual for him - but Saint misses him. At a certain point, Saint has to take matters into his own hands. If Osiris won’t come to him, Saint will find him.---Saint-14 seeks out an Echo to send a message to Osiris.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Still supposed to be writing original stuff for NaNoWriMo but Osiris/Saint-14 happened again. I wrote most of this in a day, so uh. You know how it be with new-to-you ships. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega/works) for the beta and for tolerating/encouraging my new obsession. 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/smarshtastic), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mcreyes), and [tumblr](https://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) ♥

Saint-14 is patient. With Osiris, he has to be. He learned a long time ago that Osiris is an unstoppable force; he does what he wants, when he wants it, regardless of what others say. It is, actually, one of the things that Saint loves about him. Even so, he still wishes that Osiris would come home to roost more often.

It’s been weeks since Saint last saw Osiris. It’s been weeks since he last had a letter from him, too. Saint isn’t worried - Osiris can take care of himself and this stretch of radio silence isn’t unusual for him - but Saint _misses_ him. At a certain point, Saint has to take matters into his own hands. If Osiris won’t come to him, Saint will find him.

The complication, of course, is that they don’t have a very good track record of actually being able to find each other. Osiris is an incredibly difficult man to find, and his habit of traipsing through time and space makes it even more difficult to track him down. Fortunately, Sagira is more thoughtful than her guardian and knows, intimately, how frustrating he can be. A while ago, she sent Geppetto some of Osiris’s calculations to guide Saint through the Infinite Forest, just in case he ever had to navigate it on his own again. Theoretically, Saint could use the data to track Osiris.

So that’s what he does. He has Geppetto run the calculations while he flies to Mercury, determined to find his errant lover. If he has to drag Osiris bodily back to the Tower, he will.

On Mercury, Saint steps into the Infinite Forest with Sagira’s data as a guide. Geppetto hovers over his shoulder as he navigates the pathways, keeping an eye on the calculations. They take down any enemies that get in their way without a second thought. The Forest is twisty and enemies are plenty, but Saint presses on tirelessly.

“We’re getting closer,” Geppetto says. “I have a good feeling about this.”

“Remind me to thank Sagira when we find them,” Saint says.

“I don’t know what Osiris would do without her,” Geppetto says. Saint is about to say something else when a flash of golden light catches the corner of his eye. He turns to get a better look, lowering his weapon.

It’s not Osiris, but an Echo. He watches from a distance as the Echo easily takes out a squad of Goblins, stepping over the broken chassis before he moves on. Geppetto circles Saint’s shoulder.

“It’s not him,” she says. Saint is already walking forward, an idea taking root in his mind.

“Close enough.”

The Echo slips between pillars of the Forest, the tail of his robes flicking out behind him. Saint strides after him, covering the distance between them quickly before the Echo has a chance to spirit away. The Echo turns when Saint gets close, gun raised, but Saint closes in and pushes him up against the nearest wall with both hands pressed to his chest. He can feel the warmth of solar Light through his gloves. The Echo makes a surprised sound.

“Saint - ?”

“I miss you,” Saint says, pressing his body against the Echo, pinning him to the wall with his weight. The Echo lets out a small noise.

“Saint -” the Echo protests, but Saint is pulling down the fabric that covers his face with one hand and taking off his own helm with the other. He presses his mouth to the Echo’s. He feels the resistance at first, and then it melts away as the Echo’s soft mouth puckers to kiss him back.

“I miss you,” Saint says again, voice low, mouth still close to the Echo’s.

“There’s work to be done,” the Echo says. Saint shakes his head. He kisses the Echo again, more insistently, pressing his body against the length of the Echo’s. He can feel the Echo give into him, bit by bit. The Echo’s arms come up to circle Saint’s shoulders.

“There’s always work to be done,” Saint murmurs. He trails kisses over the Echo’s jaw. “We must take time where we can.”

The Echo opens his mouth to protest, but Saint kisses him again. His hands move down from the Echo’s shoulders to paw through his robes, trying to find an opening to get at the skin hidden underneath. The Echo goes pliant in Saint’s arms. Saint makes a pleased sound deep in his chest. His fingers finally find the opening of the Echo’s robes and he pulls them open roughly. He thinks he feels fabric ripping, but neither he nor the Echo seem to care - especially when Saint’s hand finds the Echo’s dick. The Echo sucks in a breath, his arms tightening around Saint’s shoulders.

“Here, Saint?” the Echo asks, a half-hearted protest. He is pushing his hips forward into Saint’s hands, belying his words. Saint chuckles. He drops his mouth to the curve of the Echo’s neck.

“Why not?”

“There’s Vex,” the Echo says weakly. Saint strokes his dick slowly, dragging his gloved thumb over the tip of him. The Echo bites back what could be described as a whimper. “Among other things.”

“Geppetto will keep watch,” Saint says.

“Saint,” the Echo says, but it doesn’t sound like a protest any more. Saint crowds in even closer, adjusting the angle of his hand so that he can properly stroke him down. The Echo lets his head tip back against the wall, his hips pushed out to give Saint better access. Saint kisses down his throat, the heat of the Echo’s solar Light warming his mouth. It’s not the same as kissing Osiris himself, but it’s more than he’s gotten in far too long. He hopes Osiris is paying attention.

Saint keeps his hand on the Echo’s dick even as he pushes his titan mark aside to fumble with the front of his pants. The Echo drops his chin to catch Saint’s mouth for another, deep kiss. His tongue sweeps into Saint’s mouth. Saint moans into the kiss, relishing the heat of it. He fumbles again with his pants and finally manages to get his dick out. He has to let go of the Echo’s dick to do it. The Echo makes a small nose of protest, but then Saint tugs at his pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his ass, and then he lifts the Echo easily, using his body to pin him to the wall so that he hovers over Saint’s dick. The tip of it slides between the Echo’s cheeks, rubbing up against his hole. The Echo clings to him, arms and legs wrapped around Saint.

“Saint -” the Echo breathes. Saint kisses him again, hard. The Echo whimpers into his mouth. “Do it.”

Saint shifts and thrusts up, sinking his cock into the tight heat of the Echo. He leans back to watch his face, the familiar way in which the Echo’s eyes squeeze closed, his mouth dropping open as Saint slides home.

This isn’t the place for finesse. Saint plants his feet and fucks into the Echo hard and fast, supporting him with both hands so that all the Echo has to do is take it. And he takes it so beautifully - his head tips back, exposing the smooth plane of his throat, which Saint now kisses. The Echo tries to hold back the small, whimpery noises that rise from his chest, but they fall from his lips anyway, half-muffled by a fist that comes up to press against his mouth.

“Saint,” the Echo breathes. “Saint, _please_ -”

“Yes,” Saint rumbles. He snaps his hips forward, driving into the Echo as deep as he can go. He can feel the Echo tremble in his arms, threatening to come apart. He can feel his own orgasm building, the heat rising in his belly. “I miss you.”

The Echo cries out. Saint moves one hand to circle his dick again, jerking him off roughly in time with his thrusts. It’s not elegant, but it’s effective - the Echo shudders and shakes against Saint’s body. Saint drops his chin to look between them, watching a drop of precome bead on the tip of the Echo’s cock where it peeks out of Saint’s fist.

“Come for me,” Saint says, in that rough, commanding tone that always seems to make Osiris’s knees go weak. It has the same effect on the Echo - he jerks in Saint’s arms, his own arms tightening desperately around Saint’s shoulders. His cock spurts in Saint’s hand, splattering Saint’s armor with come. Saint growls in the back of his throat, pleased. He fucks the Echo through his orgasm, his own hips stuttering as the Echo clenches around him.

“You’re so good for me,” Saint murmurs, his words catching as his orgasm builds. “Why do you stay away?”

The Echo shakes his head a little, body slackening, his eyes going heavy, his spent cock softening on his thigh. Still, he holds Saint’s gaze unwaveringly, his chest heaving as he catches his breath.

Saint fucks into the Echo faster, until finally his orgasm crests and he spills into the Echo. He drops his forehead to the Echo’s, breathing hard. The Echo tilts his head up and kisses Saint deeply. They stay like that for a few moments before Saint finally, carefully, lowers the Echo back to the ground. His knees knock together as Saint lets go of him.

“If this is what happens when I stay away…” the Echo says. Saint swats him lightly.

“Don’t get ideas,” Saint says. He helps the Echo tuck himself away, rearranging his robes into some semblance of order. The Echo returns the favor, his hand lingering on Saint's hip. Saint takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “You’re difficult to find.”

“But you found me.”

“This time, maybe.”

The Echo smiles as he pulls the layers of his cloak over his mouth and nose. “I’ll see you soon, Saint.”

“Is that a promise?”

The Echo’s eyes sparkle as he steps back into the Forest. Saint bends to pick up his helm. When he looks up again, the Echo is gone.

\---

Osiris is idling in space, working his way through some fairly dense texts, when he feels one of his Echoes stumble. He pauses, pen hovering over his paper as he tries to find the Echo in his subconsciousness. Suddenly, Osiris finds himself in the Infinite Forest, pinned to a wall by Saint-14. A gasp falls from his mouth before he can stop it. He puts his pen down as he feels Saint kiss the Echo. A shiver rolls down his spine. It’s been a long time since he last saw Saint - he tries to remember his last visit to the Tower, but it’s been weeks, possibly months. A little twinge of guilt rises in Osiris’s chest. He should be better, but it’s so easy to get caught up in his pursuits.

The Echo’s experience is vivid - Osiris can practically feel Saint’s weight against his own body. Osiris sits back in his seat, eyes closed so that he can focus on the Echo. He feels Saint’s hands find the Echo’s dick. Osiris squeezes his legs together as his own cock stirs. It’s been too long. He feels briefly weightless as Saint lifts the Echo, pinning him to a wall inside of the Forest. It sends a thrill through his body. Osiris squeezes his cock through the fabric of his pants, abandoning any thought of trying to get work done.

Does Saint know what he’s doing? He must. Osiris feels the drag of Saint’s dick between his Echo’s cheeks and clenches around the emptiness instinctively. He fumbles with his own pants as he feels Saint lower the Echo onto his dick. Osiris jerks himself off in time with Saint’s thrusts, the pleasure building in his own body feeding off that of the Echo’s. He comes when he feels Saint’s release, biting back the cry that threatens to spill from his own mouth. He slumps back in his seat, breathing hard.

“Sooo,” Sagira says, appearing over Osiris’s shoulder. “Back to the Tower then?”

“Sagira!”

“Just a thought,” she says as Osiris hastily tucks himself away. “I already put in the coordinates.”

Osiris grumbles to himself as he wakes the engines.

\---

Saint lands back at the Tower. He leaves his ship in the hangar and goes to his rooms, intending to wash off the dust from Mercury and maybe write Osiris another letter. Instead, as his door slides open, Saint finds Osiris sitting there, waiting for him. Saint is so taken aback that he doesn’t know what to say immediately.

“After all these years, you finally found me in the Forest, and that is what you do?” Osiris says. Saint blinks, then laughs. He pulls off his helmet and sets it aside. “How did you do it?”

“I had help,” Saint says. He crosses the room and hauls Osiris up by the front of his robes. He kisses him deeply. Osiris feels warm and solid against him. Saint wraps his arm around his waist to keep him close.

“I was jealous,” Osiris says against Saint’s mouth.

“I would have preferred the original,” Saint says.

“I’m here now.”

“It’s about time.”

Osiris kisses Saint again, almost like an apology. He doesn’t promise to do better, which Saint appreciates. Saint kisses him back, tightening his arm around his waist to hold him close. Osiris parts his lips and sweeps his tongue into Saint’s mouth, like the Echo but so, so much better.

Saint uses his weight to push Osiris back to the bedroom. Saint knows how much he likes being manhandled, and takes every opportunity to do so. Osiris lets him, shuffling backwards without taking his mouth off of Saint’s. He stumbles a little when they cross the threshold, so Saint sweeps him up, ignoring Osiris’s half-hearted grunt of protest. He sets him on the bed and takes a step back so he can shed his armor. Osiris leans back on his hands, watching Saint undress, head tilted to the side with a smile playing around his lips.

“Had I known that all I had to do was find an Echo...” Saint says, dropping his gloves to the floor with the rest of his armor. He steps in close to Osiris, lifting the hem of his robes. Osiris helps him strip off the layers of clothes.

“It takes a lot to surprise me,” Osiris says, his voice fond. “You always manage to do so.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Saint says. He pulls away layers of fabric until he finally finds Osiris’s bare skin. He runs his hand over Osiris’s shoulder, up his neck, to cup his cheek. Osiris reaches up to drag him down for another kiss. Saint goes easily. He puts one hand on Osiris’s chest, pushing him back until he’s spread out on the mattress. Saint easily covers his body with his own, letting his weight settle against Osiris, who loops his arms around Saint’s shoulders as he kisses him.

“What did you see?” Saint asks, his mouth still pressed up against Osiris’s. He feels Osiris’s breath catch.

“Everything,” Osiris says. Saint can’t suppress his own shiver.

“Good.”

Saint pulls away, sitting back on his heels between Osiris’s knees. He takes in the sight of him, spread out on his bed. It’s a rare sight - Saint will cherish the memory. He runs his hands up Osiris’s bare legs, stopping just short of his cock, which is resting, half-hard, on his thigh. Osiris shifts underneath him restlessly. Unlike Saint, Osiris is not a patient man. But, as patient as he may be, Saint isn’t one to beat around the bush. He takes Osiris’s cock in his hand, relishing in the heavy weight of it, the feel of real flesh and blood in his palm. Osiris breathes out a contented sigh and lifts his hips up a little, eager. Saint obliges, stroking him down, his eyes on Osiris’s face. His lips are parted, his eyes bright.

“Saint,” Osiris murmurs. Saint nods.

“I missed you,” Saint says. Osiris closes his eyes briefly and nods too.

“It’s been too long.”

“No fault but your own.”

“Kiss me again, Saint.”

Saint leans forward to do so, Osiris meeting him halfway, propped up on an elbow. He keeps stroking Osiris as he kisses him, letting Osiris’s tongue slide into his mouth again, relishing the taste of him. Osiris cups the back of his head as his kisses get more urgent, more sloppy. Saint loves it. He squeezes Osiris’s cock gently, pulling a gasp from his throat.

“I want to fuck you,” Saint says. He feels Osiris shudder against him.

“Do it,” Osiris says.

Saint lets go of Osiris’s cock and hauls him up so he’s standing on his knees. Osiris goes easily. Saint kneels behind him so he’s pressed up against Osiris’s back, his cock rubbing up against his ass, just a little bit of a tease. Osiris tilts his hips back to meet him, a hand coming around to grip Saint’s hip too.

Saint reaches for the nightstand and the bottle of lube that he keeps there for Osiris’s rare visits. With deft fingers, he smears lube over his own cock before he trails his fingers between Osiris’s cheeks. Osiris cants his hips back again, chasing Saint’s fingers. Saint doesn’t make him wait for long. He lines his cock up and slowly starts to sink in, relishing the tight clench of Osiris around him. Osiris is panting as Saint pushes into him, slumping forward. Saint wraps an arm around his chest, pressing his palm to Osiris’s sternum to hold him up, while the other hand guides Osiris’s hips back onto his cock. He pauses when his hips are flush with Osiris’s ass.

“Saint,” Osiris breathes. He clenches around Saint’s cock. “Move.”

Saint obliges. He pulls his hips back and then snaps forward, driving his cock deep into Osiris. It pulls a gasp from Osiris’s lips, which only makes Saint do it again, and again. He falls into a steady rhythm, sparing nothing as he fucks into Osiris hard and fast. Osiris grabs at the hand that’s pressed to his chest, hanging on while trying to meet Saint thrust for thrust. His breath is coming fast, punctuated by little gasps that border on whimpers every time Saint’s cock hits upon that sensitive spot inside of him. Saint buries his face in the crook of Osiris’s neck as he fucks him. He missed this so much. He moves one hand down to grip the base of Osiris’s dick and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the tip of him, smearing precome over his dick. Osiris cries out.

“Does this feel good?” Saint asks, murmuring into Osiris’s ear. Osiris nods jerkily.

“Yes, Saint, don’t stop -”

“Did you miss me?”

“Saint -”

“Did you?”

“Y-yes,” Osiris says, his voice catching. Saint makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. He turns his head so he can watch Osiris’s cock in his fist.

“Come for me, my fiery bird,” Saint says. He feels Osiris tremble against him. He strokes him faster. “Come for me.”

Osiris cries out again, his voice breaking as his cock spurts in Saint’s hand. Saint strokes him through it, his hand getting sticky and wet with Osiris’s come. His own orgasm is building as Osiris goes limp in his arms. He finally lets go of Osiris’s softening cock and uses both hands to push Osiris forward, onto his hands and knees. Osiris goes easily, turning his head so his cheek is resting on the sheets. His mouth is open, huffing out little moans as Saint takes him by the hips and fucks into him hard, chasing his release. Osiris pushes back weakly.

“Saint,” Osiris says hoarsely. Saint hunches over him. He’s close. Osiris clenches around his cock weakly, nudging his hips back to meet Saint.

Saint comes with a shout, pulling Osiris’s hips back flush against his own. He spills deep into him, his chest heaving as his orgasm breaks. He sags, finally, and presses his forehead against the back of Osiris’s neck. They stay like that for a few moments, the only sound their ragged breathing. Osiris moves first, flattening out on the bed and wiggling out from underneath Saint. Saint rolls to the side.

“Stay with me,” Saint says. Osiris turns his head to look at Saint.

“There’s work to be done,” Osiris says.

“Yet you came here,” Saint says. The corner of Osiris’s mouth twitches up.

“We must take time when we can.”

“Then take a little more,” Saint says. His hand finds Osiris’s in the tangled sheets and laces their fingers together. Osiris doesn’t pull away.

“Just one night,” Osiris says. A smile spreads over Saint’s face. He turns on his side and hauls Osiris to his chest. Osiris makes a small noise of protest but doesn’t pull away. Saint tilts his chin up so he can kiss him. Osiris kisses him back. “Next time you can just write a letter, you know.”

“No, I think I like my new method,” Saint says. Osiris shakes his head a little but he’s smiling.

“That is not what the Echoes are for,” Osiris says. Saint kisses him again.

“They brought you to me,” Saint says. “Was that not part of their original purpose?”

Osiris curls his fingers against the back of Saint’s neck. His eyes scan his face before he leans in and kisses Saint softly.

“Yes,” Osiris says. “I thought we were past that.”

“Not when you don’t answer my letters,” Saint says, not unkindly. Osiris shifts closer so that he can rest his cheek against Saint’s chest.

“I’ll stay the night,” Osiris says. Saint presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“That’s all I ask.”


End file.
